The 2nd Biggest Intergalactic Incident of the Century
by uoduck
Summary: It's a few years after the war. Harry's working as Head Auror, when he gets called into breaking up a ritual of forbidden magic. Harry steps in and breaks up the group of wizards only for the magic to touch on him briefly then finish it's work. The result is rather... peculiar. Harry/Thor
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either Harry Potter or Avengers.

* * *

"Harry, mate, you ready to go in?" Ron asked, wand out and at the ready.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. My magic's kind of..." Harry trailed off, closing his eyes briefly and pulling in his magic. It was weird. His magic had never really gone this crazy within him though there had been that one time when he had gotten his tattoos. "They must be really close to finishing in there."

"The others did say that the magic was too thick in there to get through," Ron commented. "I think you'll have to be the one to do it."

Harry sighed. "Just because the amount of magic that I had doubled in size after the war, doesn't mean I have to do everything."

"Well, you are the Head of the Auror department," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh, right," Harry replied sheepishly.

Ron snorted. "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione and I are worried about you."

"I'm not... Ugh, with everyone hero worshipping me, it would practically take a god to actually notice me," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, the guys are ready," Aaron called over, waving his wand. "The wards are done."

"Okay. I'm on the way," Harry replied, turning back to look at Ron. "Can we just go out together? Just as friends?"

"You know Hermione's all but ready to give birth," Ron said then his eyes lit up. "You could take Draco."

Harry snorted, drawing holly elder wand and stepping into the doorway. "Just because we dated for two weeks, doesn't mean I love the guy."

"Go on," Ron urged, shooing him through the door. "We'll be right behind you as soon as you sound the all clear."

Harry chuckled quietly, murmuring a quiet lumos as he went through the dark home. They had received a call early today about a suspicious gathering of wizards and witches, something about dark magic being used. The magic he could feel now was all dark magic, hungry, cold and tempting. Harry was probably the only one amongst the aurors that could withstand this much dark magic. The others hadn't been in Voldemort's 'care' for a week right before the end of the war.

He could hear chanting in a few rooms ahead of him and he made ready to break up the summoning ritual. His tattoos hummed with magic around him, comforting him while letting him know there were no threats in the hallways he passed. He had gotten them during his second year of auror training, had them infused with protective magic and magic to enhance his senses, his strength. One lion and one snake entangled on his back.

The chanting got louder as he reached the door to what could technically be called the living room, if this wasn't a mansion. Harry stood before the door for a minute, took a deep breath, then burst through and stopped in his tracks as foreign magic attempted to touch his mind. The magic from the ritual surrounded him and he had to fight back, protecting his mind. He put up magical walls around himself and forced the magic back, sighing when his mind was clear of whatever the magic was. He could feel some lingering magic around his scar then it went back to one of the people standing around.

He watched as the magic went back to flowing around the ritual circle and then raised his wand. "Stop! You are all under arrest!"

People jumped, turned to look at him and yelped. The magic that was flowing around the circle started to swirl faster, quicker and Harry sighed. "Always has to be me that finishes this, isn't it?"

Harry cast one, two spells, one right after the other, watched the men and women around the circle loose their wands. Harry idly noted that all of these people were teenagers, freshly out of whatever school they had gone to. One or two were adults and would have hopefully known better. The second spell bound their hands together with rope, causing everyone to argue and pout at each other.

"You two over there! Help me finish this. We don't want this stray magic getting out of hand," Harry called over, pointing at one man and one woman. They started, glared at him but nodded, standing back in the circle. Harry let them pick up their wands and together they wound the magic into a tight little ball.

Harry would have called to it but the magic started to race around the room, like it was a ball being bounced. The magic glowed gold then silver.

Harry yelped as his scar started to... tingle. He reached out a hand to rub at it and watched as the wild ball of magic slowed to a stop in the center of the room and spit something out.

Harry stared and stared. Blinked. Pinched himself for good measure. There was a tall man standing in the center of the room. Blond, had strange armor on and had a big hammer at his waist. Rather attractive too, Harry distantly thought. The wild magic rolled toward Harry and stayed as the wizard wearily called it into him, feeling it join his own magic.

The man in the center of the room turned around, searching his surroundings. He looked bewildered, like he wasn't used to being summoned. Harry laughed and he realized it sounded a little hysterical to his own ears. The man turned toward him, walked up to him and stopped a few inches before him. Harry could see the guy's right hand grip the hammer's hilt like he knew how to wield it in battle. Maybe even participated in a few battles of his own. "Where am I?"

"Uh, you're in London?" Harry said, knowing it came out like a question. "You know what... This is a dream, okay? It's just a weird dream and you're back in your comfortable bed."

"It does not feel like any dream I've had," the man remarked, glancing at him. "I can feel much magic in this place and it is not familiar. 'Tis not Loki's magic or my father's or Frigga's. Yours?"

Harry stared, not sure what to say.

The man continued to stare at him, eyes giving him a thorough once over look that ended up on Harry's forehead and his scar.

"Your forehead..." the guy trailed off, reaching out with a hand and smoothing Harry's hair off of his forehead with a thumb. "A Midgardian lightning bolt."

Harry started and backed up, raised his wand again. "Personal space! Where the hell are you from?"

The man stared at him, smiled. "I am Thor, of Asgard. And you are?"

Harry stared back, turned to the doorway. "RON!"

* * *

"What? What is it?" Ron called, running into the room and stopping at Harry's side.

Harry gestured to the guy who called himself Thor. Ron followed Harry's pointing, his eyes already widening.

"He says his name is Thor. Ron, I think they just summoned Thor," Harry started, frowning and starting to fidget. "I think I just helped to summon Thor."

Ron stared at the man, noted the hammer and the strange armor. "Are you sure, mate? He could be a guy with amnesia. There was that one time..."

"Can't you feel the magic surrounding him? And the hammer?" Harry hissed out, interrupting his best friend. "'Cause I can. And oh Merlin! I didn't mean it!"

Thor, or the guy calling himself Thor, stared at Harry, raised an eyebrow. "You did not mean what? I can clearly see that this was not your fault."

"How in the hell can you see that?" Harry asked, more bewildered than Thor was right now.

"Your magic. It calls to me while the magic that brought me here does not," Thor, for lack of a better or more correct name, replied steadily.

Ron snorted, laughing quietly.

Harry whipped around to glare at his best friend.

"Harry..." Ron said, still laughing. "Only you would mention a god earlier in a conversation and then actually meet one."

Harry sighed then his eyes widened and he turned to stare up at Thor. "If you're actually Thor and your father is actually... Oh Merlin! We're going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

Ron looked at him then went pale.

"We summoned Thor," Harry whispered. "By accident but still... You're meant to be... What did you call where you're from?"

"Asgard."

Harry narrowed his eyes and took the last few steps back to lean against the wall. "We're doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as Thor stood in the middle of the room. The god stood still, watching as everyone around him moved about. Harry's own team kept their distance from Thor, obviously not knowing what to do with an Aesir. And the man calling himself Thor was definitely an Asgardian if the magic dancing about his hammer and Thor himself was any indication. To Harry, the magic coming from Thor felt... strange and yet familiar.

"Ron, do we have any books on Asgard?" Harry asked, turning to look at his best friend.

Ron wrinkled his nose as the men and women who had done this were lead out of the room. "Harry, you're asking me about this?"

Harry snorted. "Okay, I'll go ask Hermione then."

"You want to take Thor with you then? I don't know if he's going to be friendly or not," Ron remarked, gesturing at where Thor's right hand was on the hammer at his waist.

"He certainly seems friendly enough," Harry commented, staring at Thor. The other man was looking at him unabashedly, occasionally moving up to study his scar from a distance. "His magic feels familiar though for some reason."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It 'feels' familiar to you?"

"Yeah?" Harry said. "What's the problem with that?"

"Harry, you know that you have a different relationship with your magic than most of us do," Ron explained. "You've told me and Hermione about it on multiple occasions. You have a lot more than us too. Maybe Thor knows something?"

"I'll ask him," Harry said, glancing at a few members of his team. They were mostly done here and were just getting ready to go back to the ministry. "I'll also see about sending him home. It's not like _we _can send him home without looking for a spell."

"Okay, mate. We can do without you for now if you want to go visit Hermione," Ron said. "The magic seems to be contained. After this, it's just paperwork."

"Alright then," Harry said, then trailed through the group of aurors and gave his last orders. He nodded at a few friends then went up to stand in front of Thor, who focused on him again.

Thor stared at him, studied his scar for a minute. "Would I be right to suspect you are Harry Potter?"

Harry started, peering up at him. "How do you know my name?"

"It has been many ages since my father cast out the two Seidr that caused so much trouble," Thor remarked, eyes darkening at the word that was unfamiliar to Harry. He guessed that Thor had spoken in old norse as it hadn't sounded like any languages he had heard.

If Harry hadn't been absolutely sure that Thor was telling the truth, he might have thought the man was making everything up. As it was, before he had gone up to talk to Thor, he had cast a spell that would tell him whether or not the other man was lying. The big hammer at his waist was also a rather telling fact as were the sparks of lighting that were coming off of the hammer that Harry could see.

"You have the feel of familiar Aesir magic about you and your friends. Loki used to come on a few of the signings every few centuries. He has well told me about the Midgardian wizards and witches."

Harry stared, mouth partly open. "You mean..."

"Yes," Thor responded. "The first of your kind were not of Midgard."

"Huh. Professor Binns was a crap teacher. What do you mean, 'signings'?" Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Thor studied him briefly before starting to explain. "I do not remember the names of those sorcerers that father banished but they wrecked much havoc in the nine realms. In order to maintain peace in Asgard and here, Odin arranged for the two of them to sign a peace treaty every 150 years. After the two died, the peace treaty went to their children and their children's children."

Thor stopped, raised an eyebrow. "I am surprised you do not know of this."

"Well, my history of magic professor was a ghost," Harry commented, grinning a little. "He wasn't entirely there in the head, I suppose. My other best friend probably knows though."

"A ghost?" Thor repeated, frowning. "Had he not been called to Valhalla?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He's gone now. About you getting home though..."

Thor peered beyond him then glanced upward briefly, sighing heavily. "As of two weeks ago, I do not have a way to go back to Asgard. The Bifrost was broken. I am not sure whether father would have enough energy to summon me home. How is it that a group of wizards and witches were able to summon me?"

Harry paled a little. "I don't know. We'll be able to ask them soon enough. And I guess we'll have to figure out a way for you to get home then?"

Thor narrowed his eyes and took a step closer toward Harry. "You have no need to fear me."

"Well, excuse me if I'm a little nervous around the son of Odin," Harry commented but shook his head. "It's not your fault," Harry added quietly a moment later, taking a step backward.

Thor nodded. "I have gathered as much. Your story has gone around Asgard thousands of times. I am sorry that we were not able to help you in your fight."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You... you know about all of..."

Thor smiled. "Yes. Though we were not allowed to come to your aid. My father forbid it."

"Your father... Well, I could understand that. If my father was the ruler of the nine realms, I would totally do what he said."

Thor chuckled, right hand dropping to Mjolnir at his waist. "You were a very brave warrior."

Harry blushed a little then sighed. "Well, I was kind of forced into it. It wasn't really-"

Thor reached out a hand to grasp Harry's shoulder, smiled softly. "If the ones that did not fight in your stead were still alive, I would show them what we Aesir thought of them. We do not make our children fight wars by themselves."

Harry nodded idly, feeling the warmth from Thor's hand even through his sweater. It felt nice though Harry knew that Thor was way out of his league, being a god and all. Hell, Thor probably had a partner already. Harry was just lonely; he had been kind of serious when he had said that the only person that would actually notice him would be a god. Right now, everyone was busy hero-worshipping him. It wasn't even remotely fun anymore.

His two best friends already had a kid and Hermione was three days away from giving birth again. And Christmas was coming up in a week or so. "Uh, thanks?"

"Out of curiosity, when's the last time you were on Earth?" Harry asked belatedly, feeling the other aurors start to apparate out. Thor removed his hand and glanced around the room, watched a few people vanish on the spot.

"I believe it was two weeks ago?" Thor remarked, peering down at him. "I met the good Jane Foster, who studied the stars. She may be able to help if your people cannot send me back."

"I've never heard of Jane Foster," Harry replied. "Where did you land when you came to Midgard, as you call it?"

"New Mexico, I think it was called."

"Huh. We're in London, England right now so that's a long ways to go," Harry said. "We'll probably be able to send you back in a few days."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "And if I want to stay for more than that?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You want to stay? Why?"

"I am curious about your ways," Thor remarked, grinning a little. "We do not have many sorcerers anymore in Asgard."

Harry nodded. "But what about your father? Won't he be mad with me and the others for accidentally summoning you?"

"Yes, however Heimdall will see that I am not being harmed," Thor replied. "Besides, my father might even approve of this."

"Right... seeing new cultures, I suppose," Harry said, grinning bemusedly. "Do you want to come with me to see my friend? I was going to have dinner with them tonight but I'm sure they'd be able to set a fourth place for you."

"Would your friends be willing enough?" Thor asked, a little hesitantly. "I would not want to impose."

"No. They'll be fine with it," Harry replied. "They're used to me and my godson coming over to visit. I'm sure they'll enjoy meeting you."

"Very well. I will go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... the house where we're going is ten miles away in magical London," Harry remarked as he and Thor walked out of the house. His team of aurors were still busy, mostly just taking magical pictures that would record the kind of magic used in the past few hours.

"My hammer does allow me to fly," Thor replied, grinning at Harry.

Harry returned the smile. "I did bring my broom with me this time."

Thor slipped the hammer out of the belt at his waist and started to swing it, creating a small breeze. Sparks lit around the hammer, moving up onto Thor's hand as he swung it. Harry reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his miniaturized broom and returned it to its original size. He swung his legs over it and rose into the air, watching Thor do the same. He could feel Thor's gaze on him as he did so.

"You like flying too," Thor remarked as they both took to the air. "You seem a natural at it."

"Yeah, it's... I think it's in my blood to enjoy it," Harry commented.

"Your father and mother enjoyed flying?"

"Just my father. He loved it. He was actually Griffindor's seeker like I was," Harry answered.

"Seeker?" Thor asked curiously.

"One of the most important players in the game of Quidditch. It's the national wizarding sport, played on broomstick."

Thor smiled. "This game sounds fun."

"Maybe we... could go to a match before you leave?" Harry offered. "My ex-girlfriend is playing for the Hollyhead Harpies this Saturday in London."

"Ex?"

"My previous girlfriend. We're still on good terms," Harry explained. "Do they not do that on Asgard? Breakup, I mean?"

Thor shook his head. "No, we do not. The Aesir are often together for life. My mother and father are still together."

"Oh, that's nice. So you're not..." Harry trailed off, looking away at a small farm as they flew over it.

"I am not," Thor murmured, sounding really close.

Harry turned to look and almost fell off of his broom. Thor was close, but not close enough that it would freak Harry out. The wind from Mjolnir flowed around him and Harry was close enough to see sparks of lightning jump from the hammer to Thor's hand.

"The scar on your forehead," Thor said. "Where is it from?"

Harry sighed. "A spell..."

"Someone's magic left that mark?

"A curse. Voldemort didn't just try one time to kill me," Harry said.

"Voldemort, the dark wizard?" Thor confirmed, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes. He tried to kill me multiple times and this scar," Harry started, touching it then shuddering. "He left it the first time he tried."

"You mean to say, that is the result of a killing curse?" Thor said then glanced at Harry closely. "Odin said that he could sense dark magic coming from one of the wizards on Midgard. Dark magic of the kind that destroys a soul."

"Yep, your father would be right," Harry grumbled. "Voldemort left a piece of himself in me. We called them horcruxes."

"I do not feel any dark magic from you right now," Thor remarked. "That kind of soul magic is not allowed in Asgard or in any of the nine realms. If this Voldemort had been born in Alfheim, we would have stopped him immediately."

* * *

"Are there any wizards in Asgard anymore?" Harry asked as they casually flew above the suburbs outside of London. Harry guided them to the north, passing over Privet Drive without another look. His aunt and uncle were long gone by now, having moved during the war and not come back. Though Dudley was in downtown London, married and expecting a kid.

Thor shook his head. "No, my father does not allow any beyond... My brother was one and my mother is one."

"Your brother?" Harry asked.

"Loki. He used to be able to do all kinds of tricks and illusions," Thor remarked, sounding almost sad.

"You sound like something happened to your brother," Harry commented as they left most of the London suburbs. A few minutes later, they had just passed by the London downtown. They were almost to Grimmauld Place and Harry could see people walking or driving home from work on this chilly night. Usually, Andromeda brought Teddy over to Grimmauld Place for him. Last week, it had been quite a scene.

"I told you the Bifrost is not usable. I destroyed it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Thor and stopping in the air. Thor stopped too, only he still had to casually swing Mjolnir to stay in the air. "Is this something I need to know about?"

"My father did suggest that if Loki were to still be alive, he might journey down to Midgard," Thor offered. "But my brother is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said quietly. "I know what it's like to loose people you love."

Thor stared at him, narrowing his eyes. "You have my thanks for that. You lost your godfather and many other people. It is my fault that my brother is dead."

"I still think loosing my godfather was my fault too," Harry muttered. "Doesn't mean it is."

"We fought," Thor remarked, shoulders drooping.

Harry sighed. "I don't know the details but arguing with someone right before their death doesn't mean it's your fault that they died."

"We did argue but I meant we fought physically."

"Oh?" Harry spoke, eyes widening as they floated around in the air.

"Loki wanted the throne," Thor said. "He... I fear I am part of the reason why he did what he did."

Harry stared at Thor then glanced down as they both started to fly again north again. "What happened?"

"Loki said that I never saw him as equal," Thor started, glancing towards where the burrow was. They were less than a mile away from their destination. "And when Loki discovered he was a frost giant, he thought that meant that no one would like him anymore."

"Frost giant?"

"Inhabitants of Jötunheim, one of the nine realms. They are tall, blue and dangerous creatures. We almost had a war between them a few days ago," Thor explained, following Harry's lead as they started to land. "It was my own stupidity however."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you didn't hurry to kill any of us."

Thor laughed and stared at him with something akin to fondness.

"What?"

"I would have regretted it," Thor replied, smiling.

Harry smiled and was about to stow his broom when he heard a loud caw. He turned to look to where the noise had come from and saw a great black raven, sitting on the nearest tree right outside of Grimmauld Place. They were just right outside of his wards and Harry had the sense that the bird had been trying to fly through but couldn't.

"Hugin?" Thor questioned, striding over to the tree and looking up at the bird. "Did my father send you?"

The raven cawed again, peered down to stare at Harry. The raven had black eyes that were dotted with silver, which made looking into the bird's eyes a little eerie. "Your father has ravens at his command?"

Thor nodded and held out his arm. The raven took flight and landed on Thor's shoulder. "Odin has two ravens. He sends them out for information. I suspect my father sent Hugin to make sure that I am okay."

Harry watched as Thor whispered to the bird, almost sounding like he was talking in another language. "And are you?"

Thor looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay?"

"Uncle!"

"Hey, Teddy," Harry said, still looking into Thor's blue eyes as Teddy came racing down the steps.

"I am. Thank you for asking," Thor remarked, grinning and peering past him to look at Teddy.

Teddy stopped right in front them and peered up at Thor, eyes wide. "Whoa..."

Harry snorted and kneeled down to be at eye level with his godson. Thor did as well though when he did it, he was still a few inches taller than Harry. "Teddy, this is Thor. Thor, this is my godson, Theodore Lupin. Though don't call him that."

Teddy stared at Thor. Teddy's hair changed color from black to light blue, showing that he was excited. "You're the God of Thunder from Asgard, right? I read it in one of my aunt's books."

"Yes, I am," Thor replied, smile growing on his face. "And what are you, young one?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus!" Teddy exclaimed, looking at Mjolnir, where it was hanging from Thor's waist. "Like my mom was!"

"Indeed. Your mom was very brave, if I am not mistaken," Thor remarked. "So was the werewolf, Lupin."

"That's what everyone tells me," Teddy said quietly, looking at Harry. "I don't know why she had to go though."

Harry closed his eyes briefly at the thought of Tonks, glancing up at the steps to the house. When he heard Teddy squeal in delight though, he smiled. Watched Thor settle Teddy on his shoulders then stride up to the porch. "You shall have to introduce me to your friends."

"I shall?" Harry replied, laughing quietly. "You're fine with Teddy there?"

"Yes, of course. We will exchange stories before dinner."

"But I haven't fought in any battles!"

"I seem to remember you fighting your baths," Harry spoke, walking up to unlock the door.

"Well, that was a long time ago," Teddy retorted, wrinkling his nose.

Harry glanced up at him then at Thor, who was watching him and smiling.

"Teddy, that was only a week ago."

"Oh. Right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, Harry, who's this?" Hermione asked as she opened the door just a minute before Harry had been about to knock. She glanced at Thor suspiciously, spotted Mjolnir. Harry was entirely unsurprised by her eyes widening, recognition setting in. Harry was also unsurprised that she had seemed to recognize Thor right away.

She had one hand on her big stomach, mostly supporting. She was seven months pregnant and had already been restricted to mostly the house, by her midwife. Molly was also very helpful, bringing home cooked meals when she could and bringing the other Weasleys when they weren't busy.

Harry smiled sheepishly and gestured at Thor, who grinned. "Hermione, this is our friendly neighborhood thunder god, Thor. Thor, this is my friend, Hermione Weasley, nee Granger."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. He returned the look, shrugging. "I absolutely did not do anything, thank you."

"He is right, my lady," Thor remarked, lowering a squirming Teddy down to the floor as they stepped into the house. The crow, Huginn, flew right in and landed on the perch that their owls used. "Harry did not do anything to cause this. I only hope that I am not interrupting a good meal amongst friends."

Hermione once again glanced at Harry then turned to Thor. "Of course you can join us for dinner! I'll have Kreacher set another place at the table."

"Can I show Thor my room?" Teddy asked, peering up at them excitedly. "Before dinner?"

Harry glanced down at him, grinned. "Of course. Just make sure to wash your hands before coming back down, okay?"

Teddy frowned but nodded.

"I shall make sure he washes his hands," Thor commented, pulling Mjolnir from his waist and placing it right before the door. "Will this be a good place to set it?"

"As good as anywhere," Harry answered, leaning over to look at the hammer as Thor lowered it to the floor. There were intricate celtic runes carved into the stone of the hammer and probably some norse runes as well. "Is it true?"

"True?" Thor repeated as Teddy raced up to him and held out his hand.

"That only you can lift it?" Hermione asked, eyes bright with numerous questions.

"Only those worthy can lift it," Thor said.

"Am I worthy?" Teddy asked.

"Only if you wash your hands before dinner," Harry spoke, laughing when Teddy wrinkled his nose.

"Come on! I want to show you my room!" Teddy exclaimed, tugging Thor over to the stairs. Or attempting to anyways.

Thor was peering down at Teddy, not even moving an inch. Harry watched as Thor grinned then scooped up Teddy again, placing him on his shoulders. "Lead on, good sir."

Teddy laughed loudly and started to direct Thor over to the stairs and up to the second floor.

Hermione glanced at Harry, who smiled. "Harry, please tell me you aren't in trouble."

"Why would I be in trouble? I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed. "None of my aurors caused it either."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as they strode back to the kitchen, hearing Thor laugh at something. His laugh was loud and so happy sounding and it was followed by Teddy laughing too, something that Harry hadn't heard in a while. Harry had just told Teddy what had happened to his parents a few days ago and Teddy hadn't been easy to entertain since then. "Harry, you know what's been going on. What happened today?"

"There had been a report of rogue wizards practicing one of the ancient, summoning rituals," Harry replied, helping Hermione to sit down in the breakfast nook. He sighed, shook out his shoulders.

"Were there any half blood wizards that are creatures there?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, a vampire. Hermione, I know you're trying to work toward more rights for them but Kingsley said his hands are tied."

Hermione winced. "Harry..."

"I know. It's not like I'm not working towards better rights for creatures too. Everyone thinks that I got the promotion due to the fact that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry complained. "And that means most people aren't taking me seriously."

"You didn't though. The entire British population has you to thank for killing Voldemort."

"That doesn't mean anything to the pureblood lords," Harry muttered. "They think I'm trying to make the world end or something."

Hermione snorted. "I'm pretty sure what we're doing won't cause the world to end."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the stuck up old purebloods. The only people that are on our side are the Malfoys and people don't really take them seriously either. It's like the wizarding community, at least in Britain, doesn't know what's good for them. Vampires, werewolves and fae deserve more and better rights," Harry remarked. "They know that Remus was a werewolf and that he was one of the people helping me. Helping them. They just think they're monsters."

* * *

"Come on, the dining room is this way!" Teddy exclaimed as he led Thor down the stairs. Thor watched as Teddy's hair changed to a light blond as he raced down the stairs.

Thor grinned and followed the young boy through the rest of the house and over to the room where he could hear Harry talking with the lady Hermione. Harry was whispering heatedly to her about something and it was obvious that he was worried about whatever it was. There was also another man in the room, sounding like the friend of Harry's that Thor had seen when he had gotten summoned here to Midgard.

Teddy pushed through the doors into the dining room was and waited for Thor to come through them. "We're ready for dinner!"

Harry turned to look over at them and smiled hesitantly before looking over at Ron and Hermione. "We'll talk later?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances but nodded.

"I hope we'll have enough food," Hermione commented as they sat down to eat.

Thor sat down next to Harry and with Teddy on the other side of Thor. Ron and Hermione were sitting close together on the other side of the table.

"Is there a matter that I could help with?" Thor asked as two small creatures appeared with food platters. He felt a finger poke him in the side and he peered down at Teddy, who glanced up at him expectantly.

"Those are house elves," Teddy explained, gesturing to the two small creatures. "Aunt Hermione blackmailed Harry into getting another one a few months ago."

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed, glancing over at Thor. "Just because I don't like to cook doesn't mean I won't!"

Teddy giggled, watching as the house elves placed the platters of food on the table. Thor watched as Harry dished out some vegetables and some meat for Teddy then handed the plate back to Teddy. "What does the word blackmail mean anyway? Uncle Draco used it but I don't know what it means."

Thor watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances then Harry turned to look at Teddy. "Blackmail is when someone persuades someone not to do something in return for something else. What was Draco talking about when he said that?"

"Something about the auror force," Teddy said, picking up his fork and starting to eat.

Harry sighed.

Thor raised an eyebrow, selecting some of the delicious looking food from a couple of platters. "Is this Uncle Draco the same man who was your school rival?

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I don't know what he's gotten himself into though. I know we dated for a few months back in school and broke up but that doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"What is this matter that you are having trouble with?" Thor asked, as they ate.

"Can we talk about it later? After dinner?" Harry asked, leaning over to Thor to whisper it. "I don't want to freak out Teddy."

Thor nodded. "Of course. He reminds me a little of Loki."

Harry stared at him, green eyes softening. "Was your brother this... curious about everything? Teddy certainly is."

Thor smiled. "I believe Loki was even worse at times. He always wanted to know about everything and would always be the one to get me and my friends out of trouble."

Harry grinned. "I have a feeling you guys got into trouble more often than not."

"You think right," Thor replied.

Harry laughed then frowned at whatever he saw on Thor's face. "Hey! I'm not judging here! I got into as much trouble as you did. Just... you know... not with gods and whatever else is out there."

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Thor's focus elsewhere. Hermione and Ron were both staring at Thor and Harry in suspicion. Harry, who had immediately pulled back, and whose cheeks had reddened. Thor turned to look at the wizard next to him and reached out a hand to gently touch Harry's cheek.

Harry turned to look at him, eyes wide, and then Thor felt him lean into the touch.

Thor grinned then pulled away, picked up his fork again and began to eat.

* * *

"Goodnight, Teddy," Harry whispered as his godson fell asleep in bed. "Sleep well."

Harry watched Teddy for another minute before getting up and walking out of the room and down the stairs to the sitting room. The witch lights in the lanterns on the wall all lit up as he walked through the house, lighting up for the evening.

Thor, Hermione and Ron were already there. Predictably, Hermione was asking questions. About the original wizards and witches and about Asgard.

"Teddy's down for the night," Harry said as he entered the sitting room. "Has Hermione asked you too many questions yet?"

Hermione spluttered and glared at Harry. "I do not ask too many questions, Harry."

"They have all been good questions," Thor commented, amused. "She even asked me about my intentions."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your intentions? Like what you're going to do while you're here?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"So... about what's been going on," Harry said, changing the subject abruptly. "You wanted to know?"

Thor nodded, still more than a little amused.

"There have been attacks," Harry started as he went to sit down on one of the couches. Thor was sitting on the same couch, just on the other side. There was a fire going in the fireplace, radiating comforting heat. "The ritual that summoned you was just one of a series of incidents."

"What kind of incidents?" Thor asked, glancing at the three of them.

"You know of the existence of werewolves and vampires, right?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Teddy's father was a werewolf, if I am right."

"Yeah. In general, werewolves, vampires, fae and other humanoid creatures are not treated too well," Hermione explained. "They have trouble finding jobs, being taken seriously and they may or may not be turned away from ."

"That's our hospital," Harry explained, wearily. "The people that live in Britain think they could get infected just by touch or something. And they think that these creatures are dark."

"Dark?" Thor repeated.

"As in dark magic," Hermione said, sighing and rubbing her stomach. "The general population of wizards and witches think that werewolves and other creatures are inherently dark and they're afraid of them. But they're not dark! Remus wasn't! Teddy isn't!"

"Well, not some of them," Ron said. "There was Greyback."

The three of them shuddered at the memory of the final battle.

"Are metamorphmagus' considered dark?" Thor questioned, looking at the three of them.

"No, they are not. Teddy is half werewolf," Harry answered wearily, running a hand through his hair. "He got it from Remus. Do you Asgardians have something like this?"

"The Seidr that my father cast out were using magic that were considered dark," Thor replied. "On Asgard, sorcery is considered a woman's job, however. I believe that was one of the reasons that Loki betrayed us."

"It's considered a women's job?" Harry echoed disbelievingly, exchanging bewildered glances with Hermione and Ron.

"Yes. Loki did say he never thought he was my equal," Thor said, closing his eyes briefly. He opened his eyes after a minute to glance around at the three of them. "After seeing the way your teams worked, I disagree. It shouldn't be thought of as something that just women can do. I did see the mockery that Loki received up until we fought and I did nothing."

"You never said what actually happened to your brother," Harry commented quietly, unconsciously sliding closer to Thor.

"He fell," Thor remarked sorrowfully.

"Oh. I get the feeling that he didn't just fall onto the floor or something."

"No, he fell off of father's spear into the abyss of space. I saw his face right before. He looked like he had let go on purpose."

Harry sighed and leaned into Thor, resting his head against the other man's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I miss him," Thor whispered, turning his head to rest lightly on Harry's head.

"I know," Harry murmured back, now so close to Thor that he could smell him. Thor smelled like a storm, reminding Harry of pounding rain and of the sound of thunder. The thunder god was also warm too, which felt good. "I still miss my godfather everyday."

* * *

AN: So Loki is going to pop up some time in this fic. Who do you guys want him paired with?

I can do either one of the Avengers or someone from HP, like Draco.


End file.
